I'm Not That Cheap
by T-c3
Summary: Eames blames Arthur for a failed job.


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Nolan.

* * *

Always the diligent point man, Arthur keeps an eye on the projections, making sure they aren't getting suspicious. He's getting quite sick of bars, even though they're the best location for extracting secrets most of the time. Businessmen like to unwind with a few drinks after work, maybe pick up a beautiful woman while they're at it. And that's Eames's job. He sometimes wonders if Eames ever gets tired of playing the temptress, but that thought is usually squashed when Eames gives him a wink or blows him a kiss after changing. It's all just a game to him.

A flick of the eyes, and Arthur sees that the mark is still chatting away with one of his projections, a male coworker he often drinks with. _What is taking Eames so long?_

"Hello, gorgeous," comes a sultry voice from behind. "Haven't seen you here before."

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Arthur turns around, ready to calmly tell Eames to get on with it already. But he's taken aback by how gaudy this particular women is. She looks like a white trash hooker, complete with too-red lipstick and obscenely bright green eye shadow. He makes a face and just turns back to the bar, too disgusted to even bother reprimanding Eames for such a shoddy appearance.

But he doesn't seem to get the hint. Instead of going over to the mark, like he's supposed to, he sits his hooker self next to Arthur and attempts to pout his lips seductively. "Not in the mood?" A hand slides its way up Arthur's thigh. "Or do you just need me to loosen you up a little first?"

Arthur slams his glass down and hisses, "Knock it off. You have a job to do."

That only earns him an ugly smile, which bears lipstick smudged teeth. "Of course. Let's get right down to it."

And before he can even realize what's going on, the hooker is kissing him full on the lips, tongue trying to slide through. It takes Arthur a second to react and shove the forger away. He stands so quickly that he knocks into one of the projections. "What the hell are you doing?" Arthur shouts while trying to get the lipstick off his mouth. "Don't you have any self control?"

Then his eyes land on the mark and the person who is sitting next to him. The male coworker has been replaced by a curvy brunette, a curvy brunette who is giving him a _look_. Arthur can feel the blood drain from his face, and the projections start to crowd around him.

When Arthur wakes with a start, Eames is glaring at him. Cobb asks if the job was successful, but when he doesn't get an answer he just sighs and starts packing up the PASIV device before their mark stirs. Eames continues to glare as he gets up off the floor, being uncharacteristically silent. It isn't until they're back at their "headquarters" that he confronts Arthur, poking him roughly in the chest.

"What happened back there? You're always getting on my case, saying I'm going to screw up a job, and then you pull that little stunt?"

It takes Arthur a moment before he can meet his eyes. "I thought that woman was you."

Eames takes a step back, lowering his head slightly to get a better look at him. "Why would you ever think I'd take on such a ghastly appearance? I find that insulting."

Arthur sees Cobb raise his eyebrows at him, but he stays out of it.

"I made a mistake," Arthur responds, trying to sound as dignified as he can. It was embarrassing how he'd acted in the dream, so unprofessional. He isn't about to get into one of their immature arguments now.

"Damn right, you did," Eames huffs. He crosses his arms over his chest, and Arthur thinks he really is offended and not simply pretending to be so. "I just needed a few more minutes, and I would've gotten the information."

Arthur says what he knows he has to in this situation. "I'm sorry." And he really is. He hadn't meant to insult Eames' work. He knows that he would like an honest apology from anyone who doubts his own prowess.

It seems to be enough because, after a minute passes, the forger offers him a smile and a shrug. Eames can never stay mad at Arthur for too long. "It happens. Just don't do it again." A beat. "Why did you even think that was me anyway?"

Arthur can tell from Cobb's glance that even he is interested in that answer, but it's too much to admit. He knows what kind of reaction he'll get from Eames if he says he made his mistake because the woman was offering him sex. So instead of giving any real answer, he blames it on a hunch.

But nothing gets by Eames.

"She was coming on to you, wasn't she?" he asks as his smile begins to eat his face


End file.
